hellsing_cross_overfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomoko Kuroki
Tomoko Kuroki is often depicted as desperate, lonely and deranged, but she still goes to various lengths to try and be more popular with others. Tomoko has a grim outlook on life, to the extent that during a day dream, she imagines herself on a motorcycle, only to crash and end up in the hospital. She often has heavy bags under her eyes due to staying up too late playing games or watching anime. She is also rather perverted at times. Despite of this she is often fairly optimistic, (for example in chapter 2/episode 1 she believes that it will only take about a month to get a boyfriend). Relationships Yū Naruse Tomoko befriended Yū in middle school when Yū joined Tomoko's class (watashi no tomodachi ga motenai no wa dou kangaete mo omaera ga warui chapter 1). Tomoko offered to eat lunch with her, after being told to eat lunch with her friends, believing that she could take advantage of her good will. Yū attempts to add Komi into the group, being another loner. However, she and Tomoko don't get along well, and as she has not been seen in the main series it can be assumed that they have not attempted to remain in contact. At the start of the main series, Tomoko mainly contacts Yū to ask for advice (including about what kind of underwear she was wearing at the time), though as it progresses Yū asks Tomoko for help (notably what XXX is), and even notes how mature she feels Tomoko is. During the culture festival she visits Tomoko's school, where Tomoko attempts to get a hug from her by bringing her into the haunted house (resulting in her annoyance that they were unable to scare her). Kī Tomoko's cousin. Kī respects Tomoko (at first) more than anyone else in her family. Looking up to her and referring to her as an older sister (which please's Tomoko greatly). Tomoko lies a great deal to Kī in an attempt to seem more mature, however this ultimately backfires when Kī finds out when she confronts the guy she claimed to be her boyfriend, only to have her illusion shattered. Since then Tomoko has tried to be nicer to her in an attempt to win her back, even bringing her along to watch her win a card game against younger children (though she needs to cheat), and trying to give her money at new year (which Kī refuses). Nemoto Nemoto was a classmate of Tomoko in her first year. She introduces herself at the start of their second year (greatly pleasing Tomoko as she feared no one remembered her from her last class). She found Tomoko's introduction in her first year funny (as Tomoko had intended), and built up the rest of the class's expectations for her introduction. Leading to Tomoko trying, unsuccessfully, to come up with a new introduction. This leads to her embarrassment and the disappointment of the rest of the class (see Kuroki Level) Despite of this, Tomoko seems to warm to her, and later mentions Talking to her on occasion. Ogino Tomoko's homeroom teacher. Ogino tries to get Tomoko to make friends within her class, much to Tomoko's annoyance. However, after finding a picture of a penis on Tomoko's phone in class, it is unknown how she feels about her. Hahaoya Kuroki Tomoko's mother starts as one of the few people she is able to talk to. Her mother often gets annoyed by Tomoko, however, she does, to some extent, trust her, even giving her Tomoki's application to a local high school, which Tomoko forgets to deliver. Whilst she get angry at Tomoko, she admits it was probably her fault for trusting her. Whenever she tries to get Tomoko to do housework, Tomoko will complain, and gets away with the bare minimum. Despite this, she does care about Tomoko, giving Tomoko her allowance early when she see's an invitation to a party, albeit one Tomoko doesn't go to, and her scolding's have always been justified, such as when Tomoko tried to make it look like she had kiss marks using a vacuum cleaner. Tomoki Kuroki Tomoko and her brother's relationship is, strained, too say the least. Tomoko often looks to her brother for help, despite being older than him. However, her requests often come off as creepy, such as asking him to show her his penis, leading to his annoyance, often resulting in him throwing her out. She also tries to use him for her own end, such as pretending to look after him in order to get sick herself. However, they do both care for each other. When Tomoko saw him alone in class, she planned on trying to help him make friends (though it is revealed that she was mistaken). Tomoki often helps out Tomoko, even taking her to the bathroom when she's too scared to go alone (albeit after threatening to go in his room). Character Overview Tomoko starts excited about high school, having over 50 years of dating experience and 100 boys in Otome games whilst in the real world she is a shut in. However,once at high school she finds the things aren't going well, it having reached May without her talking to anyone in her class. It is at this point she decides to try and make herself more popular. Tomoko has varying degrees of success with this, ranging from embarrassing herself more, to some success. She often turns to either her brother, Tomoki Kuroki or her best friend Yū Naruse to ask for advice, either on how to get more popular, or to help with her own plans, often being somewhat perverted, and generaly backfiring. Though she has little to no success at first, she has slowly gained peoples respect, and in her second year she has managed to get someone in her class who she talks too in Nemoto, and somewhat befriend a member of the culture festival committee though she has had very little interaction with the latter. We also see that she's become (slightly) more confident in dealing with other people, being able to had over her home ec. ingredients, something she had been unable to do in her first year. Category:Characters